The human body contains fat pads in various locations. The fat pads can provide cushioning and protection. For example, fat pads in the hands and feet provide cushioning and protection for the bones, tendons, ligaments, tissues, blood vessels, nerves, etc., in the hands and feet that can commonly experience high forces. In the foot, plantar fat pads are on the bottom of each foot, both below the ball and heel of the foot. The plantar fat pads are composed of flexible chambers of fatty tissue. These plantar fat pads protect the feet by absorbing the impact, forces, and pressures that are involved in nearly every type of activity, including, for example, walking, running, playing sports, and even simply standing still.
The fat pads in the body can be subject to deterioration or atrophy. Plantar fat pad atrophy is the gradual loss of the plantar fat pad. The loss of the plantar fat pad can occur due to genetics, foot trauma, or natural aging. Additionally, poorly designed footwear and/or diabetes can be contributing factors to plantar fat pad atrophy. The loss of one's plantar fat pad can pose serious issues for one's health and well-being. Significant plantar fat pad atrophy can lead to pain and discomfort, nerve entrapment, difficulty with walking and daily activity, as well as stress and compound fractures, among other injurious effects. As the foot is required to support up to seven times a person's body weight, the damage posed by plantar fat pad deterioration can be a significant health risk.